Document WO-2005/041846, enclosed herein by reference, discloses an equipment which is suitable in particular for sampling a solution in a vial whose opening is sealed by a puncturable closure member (generally referred to as a septum vial), or to inject a solution into said vial, this by means of a syringe.
This equipment comprises two parts which can be assembled together in a removable manner.
As shown for example in FIG. 1A of WO-2005/041846 with reference 30, one of them, called “vial adaptor”, is adapted to be mounted on said vial. As shown for example in FIG. 1C of WO-2005/041846 with reference 50, the other, called “syringe adaptor” is adapted to be mounted on the tip of the body of a syringe.
The vial adaptor is in the form of a longitudinal piece provided at a first end with a hollow spike adapted to pierce the puncturable closure member of the vial (septum), and at a second end with means adapted for its removable connection to a syringe through the syringe adaptor.
The vial adaptor and syringe adaptor are assembled or disassembled with each other depending on the desired operations of sampling or injection of the solution used.